


Rituals

by mangacrack



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Feanorian OTP8, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, Post Sack of Doriath, using sex to cope with grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: The door is closed, it's just the bed that feels too empty.
Relationships: Amras/Amrod (Tolkien), Amras/Amrod/Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> The only non-fluffy thing for the Feanorian Week this year. But have no fear, there will be proper twincest one day.

"It is not the same anymore," is Amras defeating verdict when he finds his breath.

He's lying on his stomach, arms crossed beneath his chin and he wretches his head to the side in order to glare at Maglor.

"Are you complaining?" Maglor's gaze is a little incredulous as he stares at the younger twin. "Seriously?"

He is still buried in his brother and more than a little breathless.

The grip on Amras' hips is bruising tight and Maglor shivers on occasion because he hasn't finished coming yet.

Amras only shrugs. He didn't want to comment on Maglor's performance, he has no room to complain about that. It's just ... they're missing someone. Three people, to be exact.

Thankfully Amrod picks up on his thoughts before Maglor can take offence.

"What he meant to say is that Moryo is better at angry hate sex than you," the other twin comments.

How he's able to talk while he's straddling Maedhros and slowly riding that monster of a dick, Amras will never comprehend, but that's the gist of it. What else is he supposed to say? He hates their brothers' absence just like the rest of them. He misses Tyelko's and Curvo's bickering during sex, Moryo's whines when someone finally takes mercy and rims him until he's relaxed and boneless, putting him a good mood for once.

He misses riding out with Celegorm and his twin, the nights the three hunters spent beneath the stars. Sometimes stark naked and fucking everywhere they wanted, no matter how questionable it might be to do it in a tree.

He hates how sour Maglor has gotten lately, stalking Amon Ereb like a caged animal and no amount of soft murmurs or harsh biting kisses will chase away the desperation.

Amras turns around as Maglor pulls out of him, wanting to take a better look at his brother. He doesn't need to say anything, only opens his arms and embraces the singer as he lays down to let himself be held. They all feel the absence of their brothers keenly, yet they can't stop holding onto those they've left either.

"It still feels like betrayal sometimes, doesn't it?" Maglor murmurs into his ear, quiet enough that the others won't hear it. "Doing this without them?"

It would ruin whatever good mood the red-headed pair had going. So Amras nods, immensely relieved. He's glad that Maglor gets what he wanted to say.

The next kiss takes his breath away, makes him keen as he grinds their hips together because there's still room for more. It helps. For a little while, but it doesn't chase the emptiness away. He's missing a few limbs, there's skin on his body that should be covered by hands.

Deep down Amras feels the urge to turn around and yell at Tyelko to close the door because he's getting cold fuck dammit. A glance to his left confronts him with the harsh truth. The door is closed, it's just the bed that feels too empty.


End file.
